


Nevermore

by MyFairyTitanSins



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Anxiety, Demons, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Superheroes, Suspense, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairyTitanSins/pseuds/MyFairyTitanSins
Summary: Reyna Logan, the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven, can slowly feel herself descend into madness. She could feel the black pool of darkness consume her. Can see figure out a way to save herself before it is too late?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Reyna

Reyna studied her reflection in the mirror. She could see the pupils in her wild, emerald eyes rapidly contract and expand. Her pulse pounded hard enough for her fingertips to start pulsing. Nausea bubbled in her stomach and dared to travel up her throat. 

Reyna didn't understand what was happening. She woke up this way, frightened and confused. 

Turning on the sink, she gripped the edge of the sink and coughed. Blood trickled down her lips and stained the sink. Reyna gasped and wiped the blood off. This was the first time any of this happened in weeks. In the beginning, she thought she contracted a virus, but now it's nearly impossible to get the same virus in a short amount of time. 

A loud knock resonated around the room. 

"Reyna?"

Reyna quickly turned the sink off and rushed to the door. She took a breath and opened her bedroom door. 

"Oh, hey Mar'i." 

"Hello dear Reyna," Mar'i awkwardly fiddled with her fingers. "You've been asleep for almost half of the day. I grew worried for you."

Strangely enough, Mar'i adapted a bit of her mom's way of speaking. It would randomly switch like a person who switches between English and their first language when in a tangent. 

"Sorry Mar, I couldn't put this book down, and must've fell asleep really late." 

Mar'i chuckled and hugged her friend. "Oh, I love how much of a bookworm you are." 

"Mar'i, I can't breathe."

"So sorry," The half-Tamaranean patted Reyna's head. "My father asked me to get you for training. Unless you're too tired and need to skip."

"No, I'm fine. Gotta make sure I don't get rusty, right."

"Of course." Mar'i hovered off the floor. "I'll meet you there okay."

Reyna nodded, watching Mar'i flying to the training room. She was relieved her best friend didn't notice anything wrong. Mar'i and her have been inseparable since they were children. The two girls spent holidays and went through every milestone together. The half-Tamaranean could read her like a book. Any unusual movement, facial expression, or sound of her voice would be instantly analyzed by Mar'i.

Grabbing an apple from the dining room, Reyna flew to the training room. 

Standing in a line was her teammates, listening to Nightwing's instructions. Ambros, the tallest Teen Titan, was scratching his spiky black hair, looking bored. Clarisse, the youngest girl in the team, was adjusting her fingerless gauntlets. Kimiaki, the only Titan not from America, was twirling his spear without caution. Mar'i stood at the center, yet again playing with her fingers. 

"Glad you finally woke up, my little hero." 

Reyna sighed. "Sorry Dad, couldn't put a book down last night."

Garfield Logan a.k.a Beast Boy had his arm wrapped around his wife, Raven. They were dressed in their signature uniforms. 

"Aww..." He petted his daughter's head. "You've always been such a book nerd, just like your mom."

Raven lightly elbowed her husband. "She got it from you too. You reading your dumb comics always kept me up at night." 

Beast Boy awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah, my bad." 

Raven hugged her daughter and took her apple. "You feeling alright?" Her mother whispered. "I sensed negative emotions overpowering you."

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Reyna's eyes looked anywhere except Raven's. "Can we talk later? I don't wanna make Uncle Dick angrier than he would." Before Raven could answer, she rushed in line between Abros and Mar'i. 

Reyna mentally slapped herself. Sometimes, she forgets she couldn't hide anything from her mom. It's not like Reyna didn't trust her parents with her issues, she just didn't want to stress them out more than they are.

Being a daughter of a half-demon and an animal/human hybrid had its advantages, but mostly its challenges. Like her mother, Reyna had to learn how to keep her emotions in check, incase her evil demon grandfather, Trigon, could return. 

It sucked for a while, especially seeing the usual bubbly Mar'i free to be herself, but she got used to it through time. Being a quarter demon did make the experience easier, Reyna could express emotions in a lower degree, instead of storing them deep inside the unknown of her soul. 

When it came to inheriting Beast Boy's powers, her parents had to keep an eye on her. As a kid, Reyna would constantly change into different animals, primarily a raven (her mother couldn't help, but brag.) It confused her at first, until her parents explained three years ago. Apparently, they were uneasy for their daughter turning into a beast-like creature. Their fear grew more since Reyna was around the same age as Beast Boy when he transformed. 

She vowed to herself to never be more of a burden than she already was. Nobody needs to suffer because of her.

"Reyna, I'm glad you could finally give us the time of day to train."

"Uhhh, my bad Unc- Nightwing. Won't happen again."

Even behind the mask, she could see her uncle glaring at her. "You better."

"Of course, Nightwing." 

During training, Mar'i's father would treat the next generation of Titans like an army general with new recruits. Even Mar'i wasn't safe from the treatment. Reyna was used to Nightwing's attitude, though as a kid, she would cry, thinking Uncle Dick hated her. That was the first time Beast Boy's fatherly, protective side was unleashed. Her mother told her it was even more frightening than the Beast. 

"Today's training will be for defense purposes. A possible scenario of sneaking into the enemy's base. There will, of course, be high-tech security. Your objective is to disable the program without getting injured, Understood."

The Titans nodded. 

"Okay," Nightwing said, picking up a tablet. "This exercise will be programmed to its toughest level. Make sure you work together."

"Understood father." Mar'i gave him a thumbs up. "You can count on us." 

Reyna could hear Mar'i's father chuckle. Even the toughest of hearts could soften by Mar'i's optimism.

A force field divided the Titans from Nightwing and Reyna's parents. The floor opened to reveal sharp buzz saws revving up, creating a sound as unbearable as nails on a chalkboard. Wall tiles extended, revealing lasers underneath. Opposite them, a large machine appeared.

The training room was a large space built to be adaptable for different battle scenarios like bank robberies, environmental fights, and hostage situations. Thousands of machinery were built within the room by Uncle Cyborg, some of them Reyna hasn't seen it. 

"Alright, the exercise will begin now."

The machinery let out a ringing noise before commencing their defenses. 

"Titans, Go!" Mar'i shouted. 

The team separated. 

Clarisse jumped and punched a laser gun. 

Kimiaki used his spear to disable one of the rows of buzz saws. He jumped on his weapon and propelled himself up the air. 

Mar'i flew and threw silver star bolts, deflecting the lasers. 

Robots walked out of secrets compartments from the walls, firing their laser cannons. 

Reyna summoned a shield. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned and saw Ambros standing nonchalantly. 

"Seriously Ambros, can you for once actually work hard." 

"Come on little birdie, you know I don't have to be careful." 

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Still, I don't want to you to get hurt." 

"Aww... I didn't know you cared so much."

"Shut up, and actually do something."

"Anything for you, birdie." Ambros winked and, with his hands in his pockets, vaulted over the buzz saws.

"What a pain in my ass." 

Reyna hovered a few feet above the floor. She ripped a buzz saw from its hinges and used it to chop some robots' heads off. 

More robots kept attacking the Titans. 

Clarisse was punching and dodging her way to the large machine. It sensed her presence and shot her. The young Titan collided into a wall, her wrists and ankles bound by a thick metal. She struggled and fell on her butt. 

Focusing on her extremities, Clarisse felt her body expand, and the metal clasps snapped. She picked herself up, and rushed to her objective, phasing through the machinery.

Kimiaki was throwing another spear he summoned through robots, while Mar'i was disabling flying drones that suddenly emerged from ceiling compartments. Ambros dodged more robots, using his super-human strength to punch through them. 

Reyna rushed to the machine. She evaded the remaining lasers and concentrated her energy on lifting it. 

Unbeknownst to her, a miniature gadget was deployed, releasing a thin, red laser. 

Reyna screamed. Scorching pain ran through her body. Her lungs contracted and blocked her airways. She could feel herself falling, wincing when her back hit the ground. 

Around the corner, another machine was fixed on her. It's lens switched from green to red. "Kill mode activated." It pulsed a dark red color, ready for the kill. 

...........................

"Wait, what did that thing say?" Beast Boy questioned.

"What's going on?" Nightwing said. "This isn't supposed to be in the test."

"Then turn it off."

"I can't," Nightwing rapidly pressed on the tablet. "It's not working."

Raven got up and shot a dark beam at the dangerous weapon. 

The shield took the hit and absorbed it. "Why is it not working?" 

"The shield is built to not let outside occurrences affect the exercises."

"Seriously!" Beast Boy growled. He started punching the shield. "Drop the shield!"

"Nothing's working Beast Boy!" 

The former green Titan seethed in frustration. "Reyna!"

..............................

Reyna weakly opened her eyes, facing an upcoming laser. Time felt like it was slowing down. Her body was stiff like a tree branch that was hard to break. Chills ran through her skin as her fingers grasped onto the floor. Reyna could hear the ringing noise the laser emitted, as she desperately tried crawling away. Panic settled in when she felt a sudden heat overcome her. Reyna closed her eyes, bracing for unbearable pain. 

After a moment of not feeling anything, a confused Reyna slowly turned around. A tall, broad figure towered over her with a grievous injury on their stomach. 

"Better be more careful next time," The figure collapsed. "Little birdie." 

"Ambros!"


	2. Chapter 2: Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna Logan, the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven, can slowly feel herself descend into madness. She could feel the black pool of darkness consume her. Can she figure out a way to save herself before it is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked or given me kudos! It means so much to me that my story is getting good reception.  
> Teen Titans is one of my favorite shows and I've wanted to do a next gen story for a while.
> 
> I will update between 7-14 days.

"Ambros!" Reyna rushed over to him. She laid his head on her lap.   
His eyes peered up at her. "What a beautiful sight to see."   
"Shut up dummy." She could hear their teammates' footsteps coming towards them. "Why did you do that?"   
"I'll be fine. Look."  
Reyna switched her attention to her teammate's wound. She could see the skin already regrowing and covering the repaired organs.   
"See, I'm fine." Ambros winced as he tried getting up. "Immortality at its finest."  
"Limited immortality. You know you can't always count on that to heal you."   
"Chill out worry wart, it worked out just fine."   
Reyna glared at Ambros, ready to smack him.   
"Reyna! Ambros!" Mar'i hugged her best friend. "Are you two alright?"  
"We're good princess. No broken bones."   
"That's good," Kimiaki said, resting a hand on Ambros' shoulder. "Your actions were commendable, my friend."  
"Whatever dude, just doing what I gotta do." Ambros stumbled to his feet.   
Reyna felt someone hug her from behind. "Thank god, you're safe." She heard her dad whisper in her ear.   
"Thank you Ambros." Beast Boy said.   
"It's all good Mr. Logan, just being a teammate." The immortal Titan's legs grew weak. Before he could fall, Nightwing and Raven picked him up, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.   
"Let's take him to the medical bay." Raven instructed. "He needs to be checked out."   
"Hey guys," A loud, excited voice said. Clarisse appeared before them. "We did it! We're so awesome!" Realization hit her when she noticed the commotion. "Oh boy... I missed something, didn't I?"   
"Yes." Raven answered. She and Nightwing exited the room with Ambros. The immortal Titan towered both of them by many inches.   
Reyna touched her temples. An immediate pounding feeling overcame her. It felt like her brain was painfully pulsing like an exhilarating heart beat.   
Hastily getting on her feet, she sprinted towards the exit. "I'm going to meditate on the roof."   
Her breathing quickened as she ran up flights of stairs. The roof door creaked due to Reyna tackling it open. She landed on her knees, gasping for fresh air. Maple leaves delicately tumbled around her. The cool asphalt relieved Reyna of her tense, clammy body. She gazed at the sunset, soaking in all of its beauty. Evenings were her favorite time of day. The soothing mix of orange, yellow, and pink on the sky would bring the darkness she thrived in. Mornings were filled with mundane chaos and overwhelming emotions Reyna couldn't help but absorb. Some were comforting like Mar'i's compassionate, warm soul greeting her in the morning, and the love circulating between the Titan family. Others were full of anguish and trauma.   
No matter the generation, almost every member of the Titans faced agonizing hardships before finding this family. Although more favorable days come more frequently, it could never extinguish the past. Each time a member's memories resurfaced, it would hit Reyna like a slap in the face. The emotional baggage would let the negativity escape, and consume her.  
Reyna recalled the time her empathic abilities awakened. Her father had locked himself away to mourn his parents' untimely death. Of course at the age of eight, she hadn't processed the concept of death. That morning's atmosphere was solemn and barren, as if the world selfishly stole the joy out of their home. Her mother was worriedly gazing between an empty chair, and her little girl eating her cliche American breakfast- pancakes, bacon, and eggs. In an instant, Reyna's child-like delight converted into a mess of regret, and self-hatred. Her heart felt like there was a gaping hole, like a missing piece was savgely ripped out. Harsh, hateful words grew louder as they swam in her mind. Wishes of being strong enough brought her to tears. All she could remember doing after that was hunting down her father and staining his clothes with her sobs.   
Reyna brought a hand to her chest. She sensed her chakra gem thumping with energy. It was nearly identical to her mother's, except it glowed a mix of green and light red. There were times Reyna was embarassed by her gem's placement. Because the jewel was a source of her life, her chest must always be exposed. Clothing like turtlenecks and sweaters were not allowed, unless Reyna wished to compromise her breathing. Unlike her fellow female teammates, she was not comfortable in her own skin. It wasn't her insecurities that stopped her, it was the mere idea of anybody staring. Blending in was her sense of balance. She was a part of the world, but wasn't the main focus. Like a recurring character on a tv show.   
Reyna heard the scuffling of boots. She turned and saw her mother sitting down beside her.   
Before she could respond, Raven interrupted her. "He's going to be okay. Just needs some rest."  
"That's a relief."  
Raven nodded. "How about you? After what happened, you must be feeling a lot of emotions."  
"Yeah, it was really scary." Reyna hugged herself. "I told that dummy not to do that again. All because of me, he could have died."  
"It wouldn't have." Raven said. "He might not act like it, but Ambros is smart. He wouldn't have left you sufferring over his death."  
""Why do you think that?"  
"Because your father was the same way with me," Her mother admitted. "He would do anything he could to protect me. Hell, he even fought a beast for me. At first, it annoyed me to no end. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of my past. But, one I learned how to open myself up, I grew to appreciate him. Before we were ever together, we were a team. We vowed to never give up on getting back to each other."  
"Seriously mom, Ambros and I are friends."  
"It's just a comparison." Raven hugged her daughter. "Please remember that you're not alone. There are so many people who love you, especially me and your father. You mean more than anything to us."  
Reyna felt her mom kiss her forehead, and her warm presence retreating.   
"I'm going to help Star and Cyborg cook dinner. I'll come get you when we're done."  
"Wait," Reyna grasped on the end of her mother's clock. "Can you meditate with me? I haven't really mastered it yet."  
She could see her mother's smile that couldn't be contained. "Of course."  
The two women sat in their lotus positions, and closed their eyes, feeling the breeze hit their skin.


	3. Chapter 3: Mar'i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna Logan, the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven, can slowly feel herself descend into madness. She could feel the black pool of darkness consume her. Can see figure out a way to save herself before it is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I've gotten for this story.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I might have to change the time of updates from a week to two weeks because of school.   
> I'll notify you all when it changes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Mar'i paced across the hall. A few minutes ago, she had seen Raven walk up the roof. The half-Tamaranian knew it was improper to follow someone, but what happened to Reyna made her extremely worried.   
The two girls have been best friends since they were toddlers. Mar'i would play and try lightening up the younger girl's day. It was a mystery on how Reyna handled her energetic and overly positive nature.   
Hearing the click of a door handle, Mar'i rushed to the end of the hall.   
"Aunt Raven!" Mar'i shouted, feeling adrenaline pump through her. "Is Reyna alright? Did she get hurt?"  
"She's alright," Raven patted the young girl's shoulder. "Just a little rattled. She'll be down in a minute."  
As if right on cue, Reyna entered their conversation. Her dark purple shirt fell over her shoulders, and her dark jeans were caked in dirt.   
"Oh, my dear friend," Mar'i wrapped her friend in a hug. She could feel Reyna's body tense before she hugged her back. Although it was well-known to everyone on how much of a hugger Mar'i was, it was how unexpected they would come that surprised them.   
"I'll leave you two alone. Cyborg would get upset if I didn't help prepare dinner." Raven said, walking away.  
Mar'i released her friend. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you. Will you ever forgive me?"   
"It wasn't your fault. That's why we have training."  
"I know, but I still feel bad."  
Reyna gave her a comforting smile. "Mar'i, you don't have to protect me. We're a team, even before the Titans."   
"True, but I can't help it. The most adorable being in the world deserves to be protected."  
"Seriously," Reyna lightly pushed her. "You have to stop that. You're going to make me blush."  
"And that's why you're the cutest person in the world." The half-Tamaranean grabbed Reyna's hand. "Come on, let's get dinner. Don't wanna be the left with the scraps."  
Reyna chuckled. The girls walked over to the dinner table and sat next to each other. The dining table had enough space to seat twenty people. On the other side, their teammates were waiting for their meal as well. Nightwing sat at the end of the table, reading a newspaper. The clinking of silverware and pans reverberated across the room.   
"Everyone," Starfire walked over with a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. After twenty years, Mar'i's mother still looked as youthful as when she was a teenager. "Dinner shall commence."   
Cyborg and Raven followed suit, holding more plates of food. Titans, young and old, settled in their seats and feasted on the wonderous meal.   
"Can you pass the tofu?" Beast Boy asked.   
Reyna added some tofu to her meal, then passed it to her father.   
"Even after twenty-five years, you still think that stuff is good." Cyborg exclaimed.   
"It's good. Right, sweetie." Beast Boy asked, his attention focused on his daughter.   
"It's pretty good." She said under her breath.   
Mar'i remembered the first time she saw Reyna eat tofu. She found the white, rectangular food strange. Tofu also didn't taste as good as Uncle Beast Boy described when she gave it a chance. In fact, it tasted like raw, bland pasta.   
Conversations died down. Since the occupants of the Titans Tower essentially knew what everyone was doing, no one really talking during dinnertime was natural.   
Mar'i glanced over at two chairs that were usually occupied. "Uncle Cyborg, where are Blaine and Azzurra?"   
"They've been working on a project down in the basement. Practically have to be their butler so they won't forget to eat."  
"If you want, I can take some food for them," Mar'i said.  
"That's cool of you, and call me Uncle Vic. We're family."   
Mar'i grinned. "Of course, Uncle Vic."   
Going on many missions led to Mar'i calling most of her foster family by their alter-egos instead of their names. If she had to be honest with herself, it was difficult to see her family as anything other than heroes. The constant news articles and reports about the great heroes of Jump City during her childhood added pressure on her.  
Her father was a protege of Batman, one of the greatest superheroes in the world, and her mother was a beautiful extraterrestrial who made a name for herself. Their strength in character and abilities held no bounds, and Mar'i was supposed to be both of them combined. The public doesn't see the half-Tamaranean as her own person, they would constantly compare her. If she wasn't as kind as her mother, she would be called a bitch. If she failed as a leader, apathetic people would wish for Batman's former sidekick to return. Mar'i had to learn not to let other's opinions matter. As long as her family loved who she was becoming, she knew she would triumph over the burden.   
"Mar'i?" She heard someone say.  
Mar'i shook her head, making her black, wavy hair bounce. "Yeah, Aki?"  
"I was pondering if we should practice strategy Beta. We haven't perfected our technique yet."  
"Yeah, we'll do that first thing tomorrow."   
"Understood."  
Mar'i found it inspiring on how much Kimiaki has grown. When he first arrived, Aki could only speak Japanese and was a bit withdrawn. It was awkward for a while, especially when she had to kiss him, so he wouldn't feel alone, but helping him learn English was worth it. Now, he was the most eloquent member of the team.  
Taking her last bit of food, Mar'i got up and dropped the dish in the sink. "Thank you for this wonderful meal." She grabbed two towering plates of food. "I'll be in the basement if you need me."  
"Wait, I'll come with you." Reyna ran over to her. Mar'i could see the bountiful amount of food left.   
"Sure."  
The two girls walked across the hall, down some stairs.   
"Rey, is something going on?"   
"What do you mean?"   
Mar'i stopped in her tracks. "Reyna," Her tone grew stern. "You barely touched your food."  
"I just wasn't that hungry."  
"Fine, I'll let it slide, but if it happens again, you better tell me the truth."  
"I will."  
"Pinkie promise?" Mar'i lifted her pinkie.   
"Seriously?"   
"It's the strongest promise in all of the galaxies. Remember, it was our childhood contract."  
"Fine." The half-Tamaranean and quarter-demon locked pinkies.   
Mar'i couldn't help but grow worried. As kids, the two friends would tell each other their problems before anyone. Now, it seemed like the distance between them was expanding. Change was inevitable, yet she was confident their friendship would undergo it.   
The black-haired beauty opened the garage door. "Hello!" Her cheerful voice echoed across the large space.   
"Special Delivery!" Reyna yelled.  
Both girls chuckled. At least the happier moments hadn't suffered through time.   
"Over here girls!" A woman's voice shouted.   
The girls slowly walked across the basement, looking for their hardworking friend. The downstairs space was divided into large stations. In one of the stations, a gun laid on a metal table. Mechanical parts Mar'i couldn't name were strewn near the gun.   
The girls kept walking until they saw a large mass of dark brown-haired figure hunched over a station.  
"Hey Azzurra, got you and your brother some dinner."   
The figure turned toward the girls and bounced up on her feet. "Thanks, you guys. I was starving." Azzurra took the plates from Mar'i and settled them on her worktable.   
She was wearing a black crop with grew sweatpants that went well with her light cocoa skin. The pant legs were pulled up high enough for her metallic legs were showing. Her cybernetic eye glowed a brilliant red.   
"Where's Blaine?" Reyna asked.   
"Oh, he had to rush to work. He just made a breakthrough on cybernetic tech."  
Blaine, Azzurra's twin brother, worked at the biggest hospital in Jump City, specializing in physical therapy for people who lost limbs. He's been working excessively on ways to connect artificial limbs to nervous system without interfering with the brain's chemistry. His work has helped many people that experienced trauma like him.   
Nearly fifteen years ago, the elder Titans saved a village in Armenia from terrorists. Sadly, battles weren't resolved without consequences. There were barely any survivors, and if there were, they were either grievously injured or dying. Cyborg found the two children clutching to life, their dead parents under the rumble. He saved them by using the same technology that made him Cyborg.   
Years later, Cyborg and his wife Bumblebee adopted the twins. Because of Cyborg's cybernetic body, the happy couple couldn't have biological children. It didn't stop them from starting a family.   
Mar'i found their story beautiful. Even though she felt bad for the twins' past, she was ecstatic that her self-made family grew. Plus, Uncle Vic and Aunt Karen's bond with the kids brightened their lives.   
"That's amazing!" Mar'i exclaimed. "Blaine has always been so smart."  
Blaine's intelligence nearly rivaled his father's. He skipped many grades because of his skills. It was a great advantage for the other Titans, since Blaine helped them with difficult school assignment.   
"Yeah, my baby bro is almost as great as me." Azzurra winked and flexed her automaton arm.   
Mar'i and Reyna couldn't help but laugh.   
"What have you been so focused on that you can't even eat in the dinner table?" Reyna asked.   
"Just working on my anti-gravity legs. Check it out." Azzurra pressed a button on her leg, and slowly floated a feet inches off the floor.   
"That's so cool."   
"Says the girl who can shot star bolts and fly, but thanks." Azzurra landed on her feet. "Still need to do some modifications so I can fly."  
"Good luck then."   
"Thanks. Well, I should get back to work. Thank you for the food, you guys."  
"No prob, Azure." Reyna said. "See you soon."   
Mar'i and Reyna left the garage, slowly walking up the stairs.  
"You know, it was great seeing her again after so many weeks." Mar'i exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it was."   
"I have an idea!" Mar'i light green, cat-like eyes lit up. "Let's have a Girl's Night!"  
"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly to Bi-Weekly Updates


End file.
